Schistosomiasis is a parasitic disease, the infectious agent of which was first identified in Egypt in 1851. Infection is widespread with a relatively low mortality rate, but a high morbidity rate, causing severe debilitating illness in millions of people.
Although candidate antigens for vaccine development have been identified, effective vaccines have not been produced. Delays in vaccine development have been due to difficulties in the scaling up of antigen production.